


Coming Home

by darkangel86



Series: Home [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Angst and Feels, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Were you serious before, what you said about me moving in with you? Because I'll be honest right now, man, that offer is sounding more and more appealing the longer I'm here,” Michael found himself admitting as he sat at Alex's kitchen table, nursing a hot cup of coffee. Just from what he'd seen the cabin was warm, cozy, a place so completely opposite from the trailer that Michael had spent so much of his life in out in the middle of the desert.“Maybe it was crazy to ask so soon after the shit we've been dealing with in our personal lives lately but I'm sick of not having you with me when I want you around. We've got a lot to work out but if you want to be here, I will never turn you away, Michael, not ever.” Alex answered with a shy smile and that was all the answer Michael needed to make up his mind.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of people requested a continuation of this so I hope this was what they had in mind. I wrote it on the fly. I just sat down and this is what came out.
> 
> Its also possible I'll add more to this if anyone wants it so I'm going to leave it as an unfinished series for now.

“Were you serious before, what you said about me moving in with you? Because I'll be honest right now, man, that offer is sounding more and more appealing the longer I'm here,” Michael found himself admitting as he sat at Alex's kitchen table, nursing a hot cup of coffee. Just from what he'd seen the cabin was warm, cozy, a place so completely opposite from the trailer that Michael had spent so much of his life in out in the middle of the desert.

“Maybe it was crazy to ask so soon after the shit we've been dealing with in our personal lives lately but I'm sick of not having you with me when I want you around. We've got a lot to work out but if you want to be here, I will never turn you away, Michael, not ever.” Alex answered with a shy smile and that was all the answer Michael needed to make up his mind.

“And you'd be okay with living with an alien?” Michael had to ask, there was no two ways around it, even if Alex had yet to have the inevitable freak out he'd been expecting.

“I'd be okay living with _you_ ,” Alex said easily as he sipped his own coffee. “The alien thing, it just happens to be who you are. It makes things clearer now that I know the truth. Obviously I'm surprised. Of course I am. We live in Roswell, this place and these little green men are supposed to be a gimmick to draw in tourists so the town can make money. It was never supposed to be real and yet, here you sit.” He said, waving a hand in Michael's direction.

“How are you not freaking out right now? Aren't you scared?” Michael asked, not understanding why Alex hadn't run for the hills like all the movies had always shown. That's how it was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be invited in to live with this man he loved move than his own life. That's not how it worked.

“You forget I've known you for, what? Fifteen, sixteen years? In all that time, when have you ever given me reason to be scared of you? If you were going to do something to provoke that sort of reaction out of me, wouldn't you have done it by now?” Alex asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

“But I could.” Michael tried and in Alex's hand the cup of coffee he'd been drinking jerked itself out of his reach and flung itself across the room, smashing against the wall. Despite himself, Alex flinched. Looking at Michael he scowled.

“I hope along with breaking good coffee mugs your alien ass also comes with super human cleaning abilities because you are cleaning that up before the stain sets in, Guerin,” Alex informed him, leveling him with a glare that Michael was all too familiar with. Inside his heart was racing at having see the man he'd loved since they were in high school just use his mind to throw an object across his kitchen. How was this his life now?

“Alex, I'm-”

“The next words out of your mouth better be sorry because that was a new cup.” Alex muttered as he pushed himself to stand, moving to pour himself another cup of coffee in a new cup. “And I meant it, Guerin, clean that up before the stain sets. If you're living here now you're going to start helping me keep this place clean. Its a home, not a frat house. You're not leaving empty beer bottles and take out container laying around everywhere. You're knocking on thirty which means you're old enough to know how to clean up after yourself.”

“How are you real?” Alex heard Michael mutter behind him and he found himself laughing as he turned. 

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” He asked as he came to stand beside him. “I'm going to make myself more comfortable on the couch while you clean up your mess. Join me when you're finished. I've still got something to show you.” With a quick kiss to Michael's cheek, Alex made his way from the kitchen to the living room, sighing quietly as he replayed the nights events over in his mind. How his quiet night in ended in him asking his on again, off again, very obviously on again alien boyfriend to move in with him Alex wasn't quite sure but he knew he'd made the right decision. 

“I uh, sorry about doing that.” Michael said, pulling Alex from his thoughts. “Sometimes I sort of don't think when my powers are concerned. I wasn't trying to be an ass.”

“I know.” Alex said softly as he reached a hand out to Michael, beckoning him closer. Dropping down next to Alex, Michael let himself be held. For once in his life, he didn't fight it, he just let Alex hold him, wrap his arms around his shoulders, pull him almost into his lap and hold him tight. For a second Michael was afraid he would start crying, he could feel the wetness building up behind his closed eyes. It only made his clench them together tighter.

“Please be sure about this. I can still walk away. I can go now and maybe it won't fucking break me but I swear to God Alex, I can't do it if you let me move in here. I can't make that jump with you only to have a fight next week and you decide you can't do this again. I'm not fucking strong enough.” Michael whispered against Alex's neck. He hated how defeated he sounded but after everything he'd been through recently, and even just in the last twelve hours, he was past the point of caring.

“Michael, can you please look at me?” Alex asked and Michael did just that, looking up and into the softest eyes he could ever remember looking into. “I am so sorry for how I've acted lately and for how I've treated you. All I can say is that my father, he's gotten in my head and I know that's no real excuse but its been bringing back all these memories and I can't always keep them at bay. That doesn't mean I can take them out on you though so I'll keep saying it for as long as you need me to. I am so so sorry.” Brushing his fingers through Michael's curls, Alex couldn't help but smile at the way Michael seemed to lean into the touch.

“You've said it enough. I'm not cruel enough to make you keep apologizing for something that was half my fault. But I'm done with that. I swear. No more side jobs. I don't,” And Michael stopped, sighing. He hated feeling this vulnerable but for Alex he could do it. “I don't want to do anything that would make you ashamed of me, Alex. So I'm sorry I ever did. I just. I'm a fuck up. You know that. This whole stupid town knows it so I live up to what they expect, I guess.” He said, shrugging his shoulders as he attempted to remove himself from the hold Alex had on him. 

“No. No, Guerin, what the hell? You are not a fuck up. You're a god damned genius! I never understood why you stuck around in this god awful town. Until now. You couldn't leave them, could you? Max and Isobel. You stayed for them.” Alex said and of course it suddenly made all the sense in the world.

“And you, you stupid asshole.” Michael said with a scoff. “Of course I stayed for them. They're my family but I stayed for you too.”

“But, but I left.” Alex said, confused, his eyes wide, head cocked to the side in the most adorable way that Michael couldn't help but smile timidly at him.

“Didn't matter. Knew you'd come back eventually. I was always going to be here, waiting for you when you did.” He said and Alex felt like someone had sucked all the air out of the room. His eye suddenly burned with tears that were determined to fall whether he wanted them to or not.

“Why would you do that? Why would you stay?” Alex asked, desperate to know.

“Because I loved you.” Michael said, plain and simple, like it wasn't completely tilting Alex's world. “I loved you then and I love you now. You have to know that.” With a choked off laugh, Alex surged forward and pulled Michael flush against him, their lips finally connecting in what felt like their first kiss all over again.

“You stupid, perfect man. You waited for me.” Alex said, lips still pressed against Michael's.

“And you came back.” Michael whispered back, so much hope in his words that Alex knew what he was waiting and hoping for.

“Of course I came back for you. God, I prayed you were still here and I'm not even sure I believe in God. Didn't stop me from begging Him to keep you here for me.” Alex laughed against Michael's neck as he buried his face there, hugging him tight.

“We have got to be the most fucked up pair in the history of this god forsaken town.” Michael said with a laugh and silently Alex agreed.

“Maybe. But we're going to fix that. No more stupid misunderstandings. No more dumb arguments. Enough is enough. I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of being scared that someone might see us together and tell my father. Well, he can go fuck himself for all I care. You are all that matters now and I will be damned before I let him hurt you, Michael.” Alex said with such fierceness in his voice that Michael was sure he felt it in his bones.

“I love you,” Michael said and Alex felt like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. Pulling back, he smiled.

“I love you too,” He couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on Michael's face. “I'm sorry it took me so long to say it back. I promise it won't be that long before I say it again.”

“Even if I never hear it again, you said it once and that's enough to last me a lifetime.” Michael admitted and again, Alex felt his heart thud rapidly in his chest. The things this man, _alien_ , did to him. It was, as cheesy as it sounded, out of this world.

“I can promise you you'll hear it again. Wait. I love you. See.” Alex smirked and Michael grinned. This was how it was always supposed to be. Flirty, teasing nights spent in together in a home they shared out away from a town neither of them truly cared much for but one that held their loved ones.

“You're ridiculous, Manes,” Michael said, shaking his head but smiling as he did so even as he started to settle back against Alex, only to stopped before he could make himself completely comfortable.

“Wait. I almost forgot. I really do have something I need to show you. I found it earlier, after Kyle left,” Alex explained as he stood quickly, nearly stumbling as he did.

“Valenti was here?” Michael asked, surprised.

“Yeah. He stopped by, asking if he could look around. He had a key that he found in some of his dads old things. Long story short, there is a room directly under us and I sort of broke through the wall and found this,” Alex said as he came rushing back into the room, a covered piece of something in his hand.

“You broke through a wall? Alex, what the hell, are you okay?” Michael asked as he jumped from where he sat.

“Of course I am. You can see that. Its just, there was this symbol, on a lamp down there, I'll show you tomorrow, I promise. And its the same one on the key chain that Jim left me to this cabin and the same one that Kyle found and when I turned the lamp on it shined the symbol onto the wall. I took a stab in the dark and knocked the piece of the wall down where it was cast and I was right, Michael. I found something. Something I'm positive I've seen before. Something I know you have.” Alex explained as he handed Michael what he was now sure was a piece of alien technology. He held his breath, waiting and watching as Michael uncovered what he'd found.

This was what it felt like to have the ground drop out from underneath you, Michael was sure.

“Alex?” His voice broke as he laid eyes on the broken piece of glass that seemed to match the one he had hidden back in his trailer.

“I knew you'd know it as soon as you saw it,” Alex breathed heavily. “And I have seen this before, haven't I? Not this piece specifically but one like it. You have it, don't you?” He asked, eyes wide.

“I do.” Michael replied breathlessly.

“Fuck.”

“This was here?” Michael asked, finally taking his eyes off of it to look at Alex.

“Yeah. There's a whole room right under us. Jim had it set up for, Christ, we're not even really sure but we think for detox purposes. But this was in the wall, Michael. So he knew. Jim Valenti knew about aliens. He had to be the one to put it there and he had to know I'd find it. He left me this cabin after he died. So what does all of this mean?” Alex asked as he reached out, carefully running his fingers over the shimmering glass.

“I have no fucking clue.” Michael admitted, his eyes trained on Alex's fingers moving across the glass, watching as it came to life under his touch. “I've never been able to fully figure out what this all means. We know it came from our ship but that's it.”

“That is insane,” Alex said in disbelief. “You were actually in the 1947 crash. How are you not older than you look?”

“There's a cave, out in the desert. I can take you there if you want to go. We were in these pods until about twenty years ago. We came out as human children. We don't know how or why or what happened before it. We have no idea why we crashed here or what caused it. We don't know anything about before we came out of the pods. They're still there, like I said, if you want to see them. Max took Liz and I'm sure Isobel will take Noah if he wants to see them, and I'm sure he will. Is that something you'd want to see?” Michael asked, almost nervously.

“Oh my god, yes!” Alex exclaimed excitedly. “My boyfriend is an alien. He came out of a pod. You're insane if you don't think I want to know everything you know!” He laughed happily.

“You're really okay with all this?” Michael found himself asking as he gently sat the alien glass down on the coffee table beside them.

“I promise you that I am. I'm surprised, yes. I'm intrigued, immensely. I'm beyond curious but I'm not going anywhere. I'm okay with with all of it. I'm relieved to finally know. I'm glad I know. No more secrets.” Alex said, his smile faltering for a split second, just long enough for Michael to catch it.

“What? What was that? Alex, what aren't you telling me?” He asked, worried and Alex knew there was no way he couldn't tell the other man, _alien_ , the truth.

“I'll tell you, Michael but you have to promise me right now that you won't do anything. And I mean it. I may not know the full extent of what you can do but I'm going to go out on a limb here and say its intense? Based on your emotions? Yeah, I thought so. I am trusting you with this so please, when I ask you not to do anything I need to you promise me you won't.” Alex knew that once Michael knew the truth, keeping him from going after Jesse Manes wouldn't be easy. In fact, it might just be damn near impossible.

“Fuck, Alex, what is it?” He asked, and already the glass on the table began to shake. “Shit, I'm sorry but you're freaking me out.”

“Promise me.” Alex said, his voice hard, leaving no room for argument.

“Fine, okay, I promise. Now tell me.” Michael begged.

“First off, I need you to know that I never told anyone. Not until earlier tonight. And it wasn't intentional. It sort of slipped out. But saying it out loud and admitting that it happened, I felt almost freer. I always wanted to deny that it happened, because what parent could do that to their own child,” And hearing that it involved Jesse Manes turned the blood in Michael's veins cold.

“What did he do?” Michael asked, already holding Alex's hands in his own.

“When he found out I was gay, he tried to beat it out of me.” Alex said, as calmly as he said it when he'd been talking to Kyle before. Only this time he could feel the difference in the air around him. The electricity in the air that wasn't there before, Alex could almost taste it. He could feel it on his skin. Not enough to hurt him, just enough that he knew could feel a light stinging. The coffee table, along with everything on the walls shook with such intensity that Alex was surprised they hadn't already fallen.

“Michael, please.” Alex whispered as he tightened his hold on the other man's hands. “Don't do this. Please. He's not worth it.”

“He's not worth the air that he breathes,” Michael bit out, the shaking in the room seeming to calm slightly as he spoke. “How could he?” He managed to ask and only then did Alex realize that Michael was crying.

“Because he's a monster.” Alex said as he gathered him into his arms. “One that we're not going to waste another moments breath on, Michael. I mean it. Its done. It happened. And there's not a thing we can do about it. I refuse to let you put yourself in danger over something I dealt with-”

“But you haven't dealt with it, Alex,” Michael interrupted. “If you had, you wouldn't let him get into your head as easily as he does.”

“I-” Alex tried, sucking in a sharp breath, only to find it suddenly hard to breathe. Michael immediately gathered him into his arms, holding him and rocking him slowly. “But its okay. Its going to be okay. He's never going to lay another finger on you, do you hear me? I'll die before he touches you again.” And Alex knew without a shadow of a doubt that Michael was serious.

“Please don't leave me.” Alex begged, grasping two fistfuls of Michael's shirt and refusing to let go.

“I am never letting you go again.” Michael replied as he held Alex's beautiful face in his hands.

“Do you think you could let me go long enough so that I could get myself to the bedroom? I'm fucking exhausted and sleep sounds like heaven right now if I'm being honest.” Alex muttered against Michael's neck. He gasped seconds later when he found himself far to easily lifted off the ground, his legs wrapped around Michael's waist, Michael's arms tucked under his knees. 

“Not even for that long.” Michael said and Alex smiled. This was the man he'd chosen to love. He had absolutely zero regrets.

“Down the hall, second door on the left.” Alex mumbled into Michael's neck. He barely felt himself being lowered onto the bed, or Michael gently removing his prosthetic. He smiled dopeily when he felt his boyfriend press a soft kiss to his stump after he'd removed his jeans. He'd been so afraid the other man would shy away from it but never let it be said that Michael Guerin didn't live to surprise him.

“You want something else to sleep in?” He heard Michael ask and he sighed. “I'll take that as a no.” Michael chuckled and Alex grinned, this time sitting up and taking his shirt off himself, flinging it to the floor.

“Rule number one of living here, unless its freezing outside, no clothes in bed.” Alex mumbled happily as he waited for Michael to remove his offending items. It didn't take long for his alien boyfriend to get with the program. “Even then cuddling for warmth sounds highly appealing.” He smirked.

“Gonna be the death of me.” Michael mumbled to himself as he kicked his jeans off before diving onto the bed and burrowing under the blanket next to Alex. 

“You love it.” Alex giggled and he knew he was past the point of exhaustion but he happily opened his arms and welcomed Michael into them. It felt like coming home.

“Fuck you, you know I do.” Michael groaned as he pressed their bodies together. This was exactly what he'd been missing. Not the sex, as much as he loved that with Alex, but just this, the closeness he shared with the other man. He'd never felt this with anyone else in his life before and he expected he never would again. Not that he wanted to. Alex was it for him. On earth or another planet, this was it.

“Stop thinking so much. I'm tired.” Alex moaned as he snuggled closer to the warm body wrapped around him.

“Excuse me, I didn't realize my thinking was keeping you awake.” Michael scoffed, with a playful eye roll.

“Well now you know, so you can finish whatever it is that has that look on your face in the morning. After sex. For now, sleep. Its been a long day and I know you're exhausted. Don't even try and tell me you're not.” Alex said with a knowing smile.

“After sex?” Michael chuckled.

“You complaining?” Alex asked, opening an eye, waiting for Michael to reply.

“Not on your life.” He snorted, wrapping his arms tighter around Alex and letting sleeping wash over him. Of course things weren't going to be that easy but for now Michael was going to go to sleep in the same bed with the man he loved. They'd worry about the rest of it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting and leaving kudos on the previous part and this one! You guys are awesome! <3


End file.
